Bow-Tie
The Bow-Tie was a massive Girl-Team battle station/superweapon with a diameter of seven kilometers designed to enforce order throughout the Girl-Team and, hopefully, victory. It started off as the Girl-Team Ultimate Weapon before becoming the Project Bow in 2011. The Bow-Tie was destroyed by Summer Petersen during the Battle of the Bow-Tie in early 2012. Description The design of the station was spheroid, with two bow-like ends to seal its name. A large dish in the northern hemisphere made up the superlaser emitter. While the station’s core and edges were comprised of numerous docking ports of various sizes, all supported by powerful air tubes, and guarded by turbolaser emplacements. It was over seven kilometers in diameter and had thirty-six internal levels. Due to its enormity and high levitation, it had a heavy gravitational pull and several heaters. Fighters and shuttles could dock at the station, while force fields kept trespassers and freezing air out if docking bay doors were opened. The station’s hull was made of Quadanium plates. Location The Bow-Tie was located thousands of feet in the air, concealed beneath the clouds. It was deliberately built in a place Helen McKeen had previously researched was not commonly traveled by airplanes flying across their hometown, Provo. History Early history Plans for a bow-shaped battle station were first developed by the twisted mind of Helen McKeen, who had assumed the unofficial role of weaponsmith for use by the girls, in the start of the School War. Construction The initial technical design of the Bow-Tie, known at the time as the "Ultimate Weapon," was created by Helen McKeen and other government industries as a way of methodically destroying enemies. It was called for a bow-shaped battle station capable of destroying enemy forces and planets under their control. Eventually, however, the government would give up on the project, leaving Helen to finish on her own. In 2011, Helen McKeen assumed the unofficial role of weaponsmith for use by the girls in the start of the School War. In April, Helen returned the top-secret design to Emily Watson to prevent it from falling into the hands of the Boy-Team during the Battle of the GT-1 Base. Emily took the designs back to her home. These plans would later be fused with Ursula Blackham and Cindy Lewis' vision of the battle station. During the School War, the Ultimate Weapon saw the finish of its construction in secret above Helen’s house. Completion and aftermath After finishing the Bow-Tie, Helen McKeen set up robot soldiers to patrol the GT-1 Base to make sure the boys did not take it. Afterwards, she revealed the completion and demonstrated its functions to the Girl-Team. Satisfied, Emily told Helen to ensure the message got to Steven. Helen succeeded in doing so. Later on Emily destroyed yet another neighborhood that a member of the Boy-Team lived in, and Helen and Beethoven exposed two spies sent by Steven Thompson. She ordered them to pass a message to Steven telling him the Bow-Tie was operational and to inform the Boy-Team Emily was ready for them to intercept the station, where she planned to destroy all of them. Before the two were able to leave, she had Cindy Lewis murder one. Robert Iego's capture After the Battle of the Bombing, Helen broke free of the Boy-Team replicas and captured Robert Iego, and they fled just as the Boy-Team scored their second victory over the girls. However, Robert would later be liberated by Jay Organa, who helped him escape the Bow-Tie. Destruction Having identified a weakness in the station’s design, thanks to Summer Petersen, the Boy-Team pilots scrambled their fighters in a desperate attempt to destroy the station before it could bring its weapon to bear on their headquarters. However, the station's defense, including turbolaser cannon emplacements and numerous robotic fighters, destroyed the majority of the Boy-Team fighters, even knocking Steven Thompson into the station and destroying Robert Angel. While the boys plotted an escape, Emily dueled Andrew Hendersen, former test subject for the Boy Trap. Although she defeated him quickly, her brother Michael arrived and promptly announced that Emily was to die. Emily ignited her crimson lightsaber and, with a battle cry, flew through the air and engaged Michael. The two viciously battled into the main office. Driving Emily back, Michael steered the battle towards the office bay-window, which was promptly shattered by their whirling blades. By bringing the duel to the ledge of the window-sill above the sheer drop of the cityscape, Emily’s slight drop in speed allowed Michael to defeat her with a well-placed kick to the face, which caused him to drop his saber into the streets below. Helen appeared just as Micheal cornered Emily and again stated that she was under arrest. Emily unleashed her full power. She used lightning against Michael, who deflected the lightning with his lightsaber. Emily ceased her barrage. Emily pleaded for Helen’s help, as Michael moved to strike his sister. Helen ignited her own lightsaber and severed the boy’s lightsaber hand, as he looked down with his lightsaber falling off the edge of the station, leaving him defenseless against the full power of Emily’s lightning. Emily once again unleashed her rage, blasting raw dark side energy through Michael’s body, sending him hurtling out the door. He fell into Andrew’s arms, who forcibly watched him die. Afterwards, he joined the others, who had found a way to destroy the station. Despite the fatalities suffered by the Boy-Team, one member ultimately proved successful. Because the Boy-Team cruisers could not penetrate the armor (despite taking down the shield), Summer Petersen accessed and hijacked the controls and sent the battle station into outer space, where it froze and cracked. This resulted in the entire station’s destruction. Appearances * * * Category:Locations